


The Power of Words

by popcornandroses



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornandroses/pseuds/popcornandroses





	The Power of Words

Leslie stands in front of the other members of the Parks Department - and Ben - filling them in on the Town Hall Inter-Departmental Mural Challenge 2012 trying to infuse them with the extra burst of enthusiasm and energy she had gotten from a Sweetums Nutriyum bar. A few minutes earlier she’d had a guilty moment: sweet, beautiful Ann would not like this one bit - but no one should have to refuse so much sugar.

“Come on, people! Engage with the project - whack it to the max!” 

She sees Ben shift, an uncomfortable look flashing across his elf-like face, and she knows she’ll achieve one of her goals today.


End file.
